


Discovery

by AConstanceC



Series: Emotional (Dis)Advantage [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alien James T. Kirk, Betazoid, Betazoid Jim Kirk, Empathic Jim Kirk, Empathy, I hate tagging, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Telepathic Jim Kirk, Telepathy, Winona's A+ Parenting, Young James T. Kirk, like not very implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 16:25:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18920710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AConstanceC/pseuds/AConstanceC
Summary: The first time Jim noticed that he was different from all the other kids was when 10-year-old Emily Dalia fell out of a tree during lunch break on the third day of school.A look at how the Star Trek universe would be different if Jim Kirk was born one-quarter Betazoid. Also no beta





	Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to a new series that I have wanted to start for ages, it will be a collection of somewhat related fics that all take place in the same Betazoid Jim Kirk universe.

There was a secret in the Kirk family. Well, a secret implies an actively hidden (possibly bad) piece of information, a better description would possibly be that there was an ‘undisclosed gift’ that ran in the Kirk blood.

Well, there were many ‘undisclosed’ events in the family, even more so that were specific to Jim himself, but this was different. Not many knew, but George Kirk’s mother was a Betazoid who ran away from home to marry a human – much to the disapproval of her parents. This, of course, made George half Betazoid and Jim a quarter and no matter how diluted Jim’s blood was, he was just as powerful as a full-blooded Betazoid – maybe even more so. In fact, Jim’s particular gifts could even be described as unusual.

Supposedly Winona knew this, had been told the history of the family sometime after her and George started dating. But, if she had been told then she never mentioned it, preferring instead to ignore yet another thing about Jim that reminded her of her deceased husband. No, instead, Winona married a man she never loved and left Jim in Franks care while she took off on the first assignment she could find, only ever coming back home when it was absolutely necessary.

As to be expected, things for James T. Kirk never stayed normal and he would end up discovering his gifts all on his own.

 

* * *

The first time Jim himself noticed that he was different from all the other kids was when 10-year-old Emily Dalia fell out of a tree during lunch break on the third day of school.

Lunch had started out as it usually did, with kids running out the door as soon as the bell rang. All of them pushing and pulling to be the first outside into the sunshine and then, not a second later, being followed by an exasperated teacher shouting ‘Be careful!’ and ‘Don’t push!’ trying to stop any accidents happening, despite the fact that it had never worked in the past and definitely wouldn’t work now. Then, at the back of the group would be the shy and quiet kids, like Jim, all carrying small toys or PADDs and looking for a quiet space to sit. Some of them would be chatting quietly with their friends as they avoided the madness of the other kids, others would be walking by themselves, almost trying to disappear in the crowd.

Jim, as always, slipped away from the groups and made his way over to a secluded bench at one end of the playground. It was a slightly run down space, but the nearby trees created the perfect cover from the sun, and on some days, the rain. Jim took up his normal reading position of sitting cross-legged in the middle of the bench, but before he could turn his PADD on a shadow darkened his view.

“Hi Jimmy!” came the far too enthusiastic voice of Emily – one of Jim’s classmates (though slightly younger than him). She had had a crush on him for the past year and nothing Jim did could put her off; not even the bored tone he took on every time he spoke to her or the disrespectful way he usually ignored her.

Having not expected the ambush so soon after getting comfortable Jim barely had time to come up with an excuse to make her go away “Oh, hi Emily. I – ”

“– Do you want to play?” she interrupted, ginning almost madly from her place in front of him. Gaps in her teeth from where the baby ones had fallen out and adult ones were just starting to grow.

If it was any other person Jim might feel bad about how he was going to blow her off, but at the end of last year he found that with her he didn’t particularly care, “Erm...no. Sorry. I’m reading.” And with that Jim went back to reading and ignored that Emily lingered for far too long in front of him.

Twenty minutes later he was pulled out of his reading by the teaching screaming from across the playground.

“Emily! Get down now!”

Looking up at the voice, Jim followed the direction the teacher was running in and noticed that Emily had climbed up one of the trees that lined the other side of the playground. As Jim watched her reluctant decent after getting caught, he also saw the moment that her foot slipped from the branch she was about to step on. As she slipped her hands flailed about desperately as she tried to grab onto something to keep her stable. Not finding anything to grasp onto Emily fell backwards out of the tree and as soon as she hit the ground 6 feet below her both she and him promptly burst into tears.

During the commotion that followed nobody noticed his tears as he slipped away back inside, pain seemed to be radiating down his left arm and the throbbing in his head was, thankfully, dulling into nothing. For the rest of the day though he was distracted by his confusion and fear over what had happened. When he went home for the day Jim still felt out of place, thought the pain had faded, and just shut himself in his room and lay down on his bed, staring at the wall for the rest of the night.

The second time Jim noticed he was different was just 2 days later. Emily was still at the hospital after she had broken her arm falling out of the tree but the ‘special guest visit’ was still going ahead for the other children. Apparently they were going to be learning about animals from another planet and then there was going to be a little talk about the customs of different worlds. Jim had walked into the classroom just before the first-period bell and immediately suffered a nosebleed before passing out, fortunately not hitting his head on the door frame as he went down.

When he woke up, Jim found himself lying on a bed in the school sickbay with Nurse Sirona and a somewhat unknown Vulcan standing over him, looking past them both to the old-fashioned clock on the far wall he realised that it had been an hour since he passed out. Whilst he was looking at the clock he heard the slightly distorted voice of Nurse Sirona.

“Hey Jimmy how are you feeling?” Jim smiled slightly, he had always liked the nurse and wished, not for the first time, that his own mother could be as kind as her.

Turning away from the clock Jim answered her question and asked his own as well with a slightly croaky voice “I’m OK. What happened?” he managed to get out before a coughing fit took over. He looked to Nurse Sirona for an answer as she handed him a glass of water but a male voice from his other side answered his question instead.

“It seems, Mr Kirk, that the emotional excitement experienced by your classmates from my scheduled visit caused you to lose consciousness.”

Despite his age and his quietness (that people often mistook for shyness) it only took a minute or so for Jim to process the words the Vulcan spoke. As he turned to direct his questions to the man, Jim noticed that Sirona was looking at him in concern – a rare sight as she never wanted to unintentionally upset her patients with her own thoughts and feelings.

“Why?” was all that Jim asked the man, his voice barely a whisper. It was only after he spoke that Jim realised the area around the man was blissfully quiet, something he didn’t even know could be possible; he thought the noise that surrounded people was normal – but now he wasn’t so sure.

After some quiet consideration the Vulcan had decided that Jim’s question could only be answered with a question of his own.

“Tell me, do you know what a Betazoid is?”

_A Betazoid?_ “Aren’t they...empathic?” Jim’s focus was now solely on the Vulcan and the pieces were slowly being put together in his own mind. So distracted by the puzzle Jim didn’t even notice Nurse Sirona move away to the front desk a small distance away from the beds and talk to an out-of-place, angry man.

“Yes, empathic they are – as are you; they also have telepathic abilities. It seems Mr Kirk that you are in fact one-quarter Betazoid and your lack of training to produce mental shields left you susceptible to the emotions of those around you. In this case, your classmates...” he trailed off, looking up from Jim in what could be described as interest at whatever was going on at the desk on the other side of the room. Before Jim could turn his head in that direction the man looked back at him and spoke again.

“I have an associate who happens to be a Betazoid Healer who can help you with this problem if you so wish.” The Vulcan, who Jim still didn’t know the name of, then handed him a PADD.

“I also took the liberty of downloading some texts you may find useful onto your PADD. Forgive me, but once I noticed your reading choices I added in a few advanced texts that I believe you may enjoy reading.  You will find that the contact information of both myself and Healer Pierce is also on there.”

Looking down at the PADD Jim read some of the titles of the new texts:

‘Basic Shielding Techniques’

‘A Guide to Mental Landscapes’

‘An Advanced Look at Grounding’

‘Emotional Influences and Impacts in Everyday Life’

There was also a very long text entitled ‘Theoretical and Factual Arguments: Empathic and Telepathic Impacts on Hybrids Produced from Human and Betazoid Lineages’

So engrossed with his reading Jim barely even noticed the Vulcan stand to leave and only half paid attention to his farewell.

“I must go now Mr Kirk. Good day.”

It was only the sound of a fist hitting a wall that made Jim look up and realise that the Vulcan had gone. Remembering what he had said, Jim scrolled to the top of the page and found the contacts section. Healer Pierce was the first name he saw but a little underneath was the name _‘S’chn T’gai Sarek’_.

**Author's Note:**

> And there it is the first part to Emotional (Dis)Advantage! Hope you enjoyed, please leave a comment and a kudos
> 
> (and if you hadn't worked it out the angry man at the end is an angry Frank after getting a call to come and pick up his step-son)
> 
> Hope to see you at the next one


End file.
